


#1 Hat

by KitsuneJess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: "Fasionable", Fluff, Gloria is mentioned, It's mostly just a small thing, M/M, Making fun of Leon and his fashionable hats, just fluff, nothing too big, teen for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneJess/pseuds/KitsuneJess
Summary: Leon is late to watching the Champion Cup with Raihan. When he gets there, Raihan questions his newest hat.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	#1 Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeetleQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/gifts).



> So, this was based off of a tweet here: https://twitter.com/DazedGlownut/status/1219045299072708609  
> I'm sorry it's so short! I just wanted to write something small ;w; since I'm not that good at most other things aksldjklasd

The Champion Cup was going to be starting any moment, which made Raihan look around him anxiously. Where was Leon? He said he'd meet him so they could watch the matches together. He sighs softly to himself. 

"Probably got himself lost." He answers to himself, turning his attention back to the start of the first match. As he watches the Gloria take out the first challenger, he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. "Sorry I'm late!" Leon apologizes. "I didn't think you were ever going to make it-" he stops as he stares at Leon and the hat. "...The hell is that?" he asks. "What is what?" Leon asks as he cocks his head slightly. "That thing on your head." 

"What thing-my hat? Isn't it cool!? A fan sent it to me!" His eyes sparkling. Raihan laughs then. "Dude...you look like a bloody idiot." Leon pouts at that. "Hey! I do not. It's a good hat." he says softly as he puts his lips to the mouthpiece, sipping from it. Blue eyes follow the brown liquid through the straws. He sighs and shakes his head. "Okay, if you say so." he chuckles putting his arm around his shoulders. Leon's cheeks puff out more, but he nuzzles into him smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
